Cancer
by Gothicwolfgirl
Summary: Rebecca has cancer. ONESHOT  Songfic Cancer by  MyChemicalRomance


She remembered that dreaded day that she went to the doctor. She remembered knowing something wasn't right with her, and trying to pass it off as results from working herself too hard and being stressed out. It wasn't until her best friend noticed how she struggled to sit up by herself, how much she struggled breathing and how incredibly skinny she was getting. No she was not anorexic, she just couldn't hold down as much food as her twin sister. Her family worried for her until finally, she was told enough was enough. Being dragged to the hospital by her best friend and sister. She tried to pass it off as some kind of flu that would eventually pass over. She didn't want to admit how much the coughing up blood scared her. She cooperated with the tests she was given by the doctor.

Rebecca didn't know how truly wrong she was about her illness, at least not until her doctor said those words that haunted her, she could never forget them and how could she? Those four words changed her life drastically, she cried for days with her sister and best friend, though they tried to cheer her up she could not find the bright side in this. Not after hearing those four words.

_You have lung cancer._

The doctors voice rang through her head again. At first, she didn't understand how this could happen to her, Rebecca never smoked a day in her life. But then after looking it up, she found out its possible for a non-smoker to get it….from secondhand smoke.

If she knew that was what the future held for her, she would have avoided every smoker in the world, instead of almost marrying one. He was perfectly fine, not a cancer cell in his body, the perfectly healthy surfer who was still up in Hawaii. She remembered how she fell for him instantly, she thought he was perfect. When he asked her to come with him to Hawaii, she couldn't say yes fast enough. He had asked her to marry him after a few months but she refused saying it was too soon. They stayed together for several happy years, but it turned out that he didn't love her the way she loved him. She didn't see him for who he truly was until it was too late, he hatefully blew smoke in her face, finding it funny and, constantly got drunk with his friends. She thought she could tolerate it. They argued often, she never suspected that he'd cheat on her in the home they brought together, in the bed she paid for. With him caught red handed with another woman, that was the last straw for Rebecca, she told him she was leaving. But he was having none of that. He violently attacked her, stating that he owned her. He was drunk and high. Once he ran out of that 'good stuff' as he called it, he started a fresh pack of cigarettes, holding her down as he smoked. Blowing that poisonous smoke in her face he knew she hated. Once he finished one death stick, he used her skin to put it out before starting on another one.

She got away from him fnially, never wanting to see him after that day. He was arrested for the abuse he did to her, and she moved back to La Push. She was hesitant at the thought of going back to the place where her mother died, but she wanted to see her brother, father and sister. As well as old friends. She never told them what the surfer did to her though.

Two years after that, was when she started feeling sick.

* * *

><p><em>Turn away,<br>If you could get me a drink  
>Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded<br>Call my aunt Marie  
>Help her gather all my things<br>And bury me in all my favorite colors_

As time progressed Rebecca's illness got worse. Her family and friends felt terrible, knowing there was nothing they could do for her but one thing. Be there for her and keep her happy until her last day. Once she was hospitalized they decided to make her room a little more homey. They brought her things into her room. Her room was decorated with family and friends pictures and balloons that said 'get well soon' and 'i love you.'

_My sisters and my brothers, still, _  
><em>I will not kiss you, <em>  
><em>'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you.<em>

Rachel and Jacob often stayed overnight with Rebecca, keeping her company. Rebecca was a strong woman, but when her family and friends left at night to go home, she often cried herself to sleep. The thoughts running through her mind too much for her to bear. She knew she did not have long to live. She wasn't ready to leave this Earth though. She couldn't stand the thoughts of leaving her family.

Rachel had told Rebecca everything, she wanted nothing but complete honesty between them, she told her about the legends being true and Paul imprinted on her. The guys being wolves. Once she started talking she couldn't stop, she hated keeping secrets from her sister.

_Now turn away,_

_'Cause I'm awful just to see_

_'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body,_

_Oh, my agony,_

_Know that I will never marry,_

_Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo_

_But counting down the days to go_

_It just ain't living_

On the rare occasions when Rebecca was well enough to leave the hospital, she'd go home to the Black house, or sometimes she'd go with Jacob to Forks. Rachel had told her Jacob imprinted on a young half vampire. At first meeting she was slightly uncomfortable being around so many vampires and knowing what they were, but she relaxed enough. Renesmee was adorable in her eyes, she was shocked by the power the young one had. With only the appearance of a child about five years of age, she was incredibly smart, and curious.

Renesmee showed Rebecca what she looked like to her, Rebecca had to admit she looked terrible but she smiled at the child anyway. Holding Renesmee reminded Rebecca of how she'd never get to have a child of her own, it saddened her to an extent but she did not show it.

_'What happened to your hair?' _The question brought Rebecca out of her thoughts. She looked down at the child that had her hand on her cheek.

"Renesmee!" The child's mind reading father hissed lowly at her.

Rebecca ignored him and kept looking down at Renesmee, putting her own hand over the little one's hand. She softly spoke to the child, as she explained chemotherapy to her in the simplest way she'd understand it without scaring the child.

Renesmee made a soft frown, she wanted to ask if Rebecca missed her hair but the look her daddy gave her after reading her mind told her not to. Instead she hopped off of Rebecca's lap and ran to the bathroom, hiding her thoughts from her dad. They watched the child in confusion, hearing the door lock.

"Edward, what is she doing?" Asked Bella. Rebecca still couldn't get over the fact that the young girl she once played dolls with as a child during the summers was now a mother and a vampire.

Edward shrugged.

"Well, when ya gotta go, ya gotta go," said the rather large vampire that was introduced as Emmett, sitting close next to him was his beautiful wife with long golden locks of hair, Rosalie.

Several minutes later, Renesmee emerged from the bathroom, gasps escaped the lips of the Cullens and Jacob as they looked at the young girl whose recently long red hair that was down her back was now short, about ear's length, cut unevenly. Renesmee walked over to Rebecca and smiled as she climbed back into Rebecca's lap. She handed the hair that was in her hand to Rebecca, Rebecca took it with a smile and hugged the young girl.

Alice ended her hunting early, running into the house with a confused Jasper behind her, she fainted as she saw Renesmee's hair.

* * *

><p><em>And I just hope you know<em>

_That if you say_

_Goodbye today_

_I'd ask you to be true_

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you__  
><em>

Rebecca was back in the hospital. The doctor had asked her if she wanted to go home for a bit longer but she told him no. She knew she didn't have long and that's why he was trying to get her to stay home with her family, but she couldn't do that to them. She didn't want to die in the house they'd have to live in. It'd make the house seem haunted by her memory.

_Its bad enough I'm making them go through another death. _She thought. _I know how much it hurt all of us when mom died, I don't want to put them through that again. __I hope they won't hate me for this._

"They could never hate you Rebecca," Leah said, practically reading the young woman's mind.

"How did you-?" Rebecca questioned.

"When your really worried, I can tell. Besides, you mumble your worries quietly to yourself when you forget others are around."

"Your probably right." She smiled weakly at her friend.

"I am right," Leah said as she sat next to Rebecca's bed.

* * *

><p>Rebecca was feeling extremely weak as she waited for her family to come for their visit. Leah had gotten there early.<p>

"Mommy?" Rebecca said weakly as she tried to sit up.

"Lay back down, your hallucinating again." She frowned as she spoke softly to her friend.

"Mo-" Rebecca gasped in pain.

"Whats wrong?" Leah was at her side within seconds.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Rebecca said as she focused on her breathing. _Its time._

"You sure? I could call a nurse in if you want." Leah was clearly worried.

"No, thats fine."

Leah nodded.

A few moments later.

"L-leah?" Rebecca could feel herself starting to fade.

"What is it?" She looked at her.

"T-tell Rachel, Jake and dad that I love them and I'm sor-ry." Her eyes began to close

"No! Rebecca you can't die yet! I won't let you." Tears were beginning to build in her eyes.

Rebecca smiled with her eyes closed.

Just then her family walked into-well Billy wheeled in- the room.

Rebecca managed to whisper a small 'goodbye' and something that sounded like 'mom's here' before her eyes fully closed as a few tears escaped her eyes. Her heart monitor flat lining, making that long irritating and devastating single beep noise. Rachel looked horrified as she rushed over to her twin's body, hugging the lifeless body closer to her as tears escaped her eyes. "No!" she shouted. "no...no..no..no...no" she clung to her sister.

Jacob stood there with wide eyes, shaking a bit, he ran out of the hospital and straight into the woods, phasing just as he got to the treeline, letting out a painful howl. The despair too great for him to handle, his emotions forced him to phase. Giant baseball sized tears rolled down the wolf's fur.

Billy had a pained expression, silent tears fell as he watched his daughters, one lively and sobbing, the other still, pale and dead. He knew it was for the best, he knew she was suffering but it still hurt to see the child he helped bring into the world dead before him.

Leah stood there silent for a long time, tears escaped her eyes. Her best friend, the one she loved like a sister for so long. The only one she trusted. Was now dead.

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_


End file.
